1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jack storage structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jack caddy apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has heretofore employed various organizations to permit storage relative to a trunk bumper. Such apparatus is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,082 for mounting various signs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,295 to Robinson sets forth a trunk bumper for mounting a cable winch structure.
The instant invention is addressed to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a housing assembly for the storage of jack structure for ease of access to the bumper structure during periods of non-use.